diepiofandomcom-20200223-history
Project:Chat/Logs/14 May 2018
06:32:52 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 07:42:27 -!- GellyPop has joined Special:Chat 07:43:04 I feel so bored 07:49:41 (Guardian) 10:53:20 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 10:53:47 max light 10:54:13 light changing> 10:54:45 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:55:04 -!- Good202 has left Special:Chat 10:55:21 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 10:55:23 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 10:56:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:56:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:56:38 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:56:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 10:57:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 10:57:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 11:05:32 Arena closers is scariest 11:05:34 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 12:17:16 -!- FallenBooster has joined Special:Chat 12:47:38 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 12:47:41 hey fallenbooster 12:51:56 Hope get the sandbox, find orange pentagon needed 12:53:06 lag, meh 12:57:19 10 minute spawned boss in sandbox, orange pentagon needed 12:57:48 ay dude 12:57:51 know one thing 12:57:57 I like pigeons 12:58:03 umad? 13:00:24 hate this pigeons 13:00:54 sandbox hope diep.io/#2386677700558F491094C7 13:01:04 no 13:01:08 arras is better 13:01:18 and i have devmode on it because cx is a nice guy lol 13:02:19 didn't orange pentagon in sandbox> 13:03:03 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:03:11 AAAAAAAAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *DOPAMINE ADMINISTERED* 13:03:38 I FINALLY BEAT THE SUPER MEAT BOY HOSPITAL AFTER 5 YEARS 13:03:42 DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD CHAD WAS? 13:03:44 AND HERE I AM 13:04:00 GOING THROUGH SALT FACTORY LIKE THERES NO SALT 13:04:43 this like crashers 13:06:20 hi 13:06:30 hi khish 13:06:58 you know i recently set up a private arras server and remade bonker 13:07:09 i cant make it public because of technical problems that i cant repair 13:07:10 what khitrish empire map? 13:09:05 "khitrish empire" 13:09:07 technically 13:09:10 its a kingdom 13:09:39 what arras.io link? 13:11:43 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 13:11:55 khish 13:12:08 you know that i can make a bullet hell game in scratch? 13:12:10 :P 13:12:18 with one sprite 13:12:55 whaat arras.io link? 13:13:13 arras.surge.sh 13:13:41 yes, knew 13:13:59 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 13:14:58 whaaaaaat diep.io 3.0. link? 13:15:27 fallen 13:15:30 try 100% pen 13:15:36 oh shit 13:15:42 i dont know pen much 13:15:42 also 13:15:46 you think bullet hell is hard 13:15:48 DO YOU? 13:15:50 nah 13:15:56 its a breather for me lel 13:16:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6hjyuQFhAsI 13:16:48 arras.io is eXtreme worstest 13:17:04 diep.io is small bestest 13:17:09 you cant do bullet hell when you're playing smb 13:17:13 but thats the final battle 13:17:17 and you backtrack too 13:17:25 arras.io is too bHARDEST 13:17:40 arras is not bad 13:17:48 its E X P E R I M E N T A L 13:17:58 arras too hard :( 13:18:06 arras update failed 13:18:11 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aiSAvL4Vl0M 13:18:15 this is also very hard 13:18:40 favourite original diep.io 13:18:59 wanna know something khish 13:19:36 but this is the hardest part in the game 13:19:37 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AGkBWk8le5E 13:19:45 img="media.discordapp.net/attachments/405449099035279372/445221769310371840/unknown.png" 13:19:53 i hate to say this but i want to say "F**k you" to a blood fetus made in a hosp- what 13:19:55 made this tank myself using the arras source 13:19:57 oh that sarras 13:19:58 nice 13:20:11 yeah but wanna know something that calls for chaos?? 13:20:11 you guys should make an easy modding system like tpt uses 13:20:21 tpt's system is real gut 13:20:21 the arras source system is sooo easy! 13:20:26 ohy noice 13:20:26 seriously 13:20:30 so ca- 13:20:31 a simple entityplan 13:20:31 oh my god 13:20:36 MAKE A SPAS 12 13:20:37 a shotgun 13:20:46 but right click fires a double shot 13:20:51 and lower accuracy 13:20:56 is da beest shotgun in gaming 13:21:09 well im not on the computer that im making tanks on the source 13:21:33 next to my own shotgun's power (custom modded shotgun) 13:21:38 still 13:21:40 save it for later 13:21:41 also 13:21:42 yeah 13:21:52 i belive the hl weapons should be in diep 13:21:58 they're like the extremes of all classes 13:22:03 Gluon gun could be for the minigun 13:22:32 maybe a tau cannon esque too 13:22:36 a crossbow would be real nice 13:22:54 like a ranger with even more range and damage but lower reload 13:23:05 infact 13:23:41 for the crossbow's low speed an instakill is almost an underpowered thing 13:23:51 thats why a new bullet is neccesary 13:23:53 a rod-like thingy 13:24:24 which can penetrate forever until map boundaries (and sticks to walls or ricochets depending on angle) 13:34:56 img="cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/418505170314592261/444191658934796289/unknown.png" 13:35:06 defines chaos lol 14:24:12 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 14:27:32 Hello? 14:42:03 hi 14:51:38 Augmentia: one does not simply make an infinite dual 15:22:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:22:41 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:23:22 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:23:24 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:24:05 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:24:17 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:24:47 i finally finished the hell and salt factory sectio 15:24:48 fuck 15:24:51 i'm in rapture now 15:24:55 WHY DOES THIS CHAPTER EXIST 15:35:10 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 15:35:12 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 15:52:26 communism 15:52:29 xd 15:53:06 -!- FallenBooster has left Special:Chat 16:10:56 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:10:58 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:12:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:12:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:26:08 -!- Good202 has joined Special:Chat 16:40:02 -!- The named BOSS has joined Special:Chat 16:50:46 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 16:51:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 16:51:11 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 17:44:29 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:47:22 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:47:23 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:49:35 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:49:37 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:50:06 -!- Aufmerksam has joined Special:Chat 17:50:07 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:50:09 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:50:19 Hi. 17:50:39 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:51:14 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:51:44 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:51:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:52:40 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:52:46 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:53:16 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:56:36 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:57:06 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 17:57:08 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 17:57:38 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:00:19 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:00:49 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:01:26 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:01:56 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:03:27 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:03:57 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:06:07 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:06:37 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:07:06 -!- Enigmium has joined Special:Chat 18:07:36 -!- Enigmium has left Special:Chat 18:07:45 -!- Khitrish Mapping has left Special:Chat 18:07:47 -!- Khitrish Mapping has joined Special:Chat 19:40:55 -!- Captain Hayden has joined Special:Chat 19:41:47 -!- Captain Hayden has left Special:Chat 20:19:15 -!- Özün Oldun has joined Special:Chat 23:03:13 -!- The named BOSS has left Special:Chat 2018 05 14